Tomodachi
by kallen-valentine
Summary: Neji dan Tenten adalah teman masa kecil. Tenten yang selama ini menganggap Neji adalah cewek. Setelah 10 tahun berpisah mereka bertemu kembali, akankah Tenten sadar kalo cowok yang selama ini di dekatnya adalah teman masa kecilnya? Pair: NejiTen LAST CHAP
1. Chapter 1

Fic gue yang pertama tentang NejiTen

Desclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Neji dan Tenten adalah teman masa kecil. Tenten yang selama ini menganggap Neji adalah cewek. Setelah 10 tahun berpisah mereka bertemu kembali, akankah Tenten sadar kalo cowok yang selama ini di dekatnya adalah teman masa kecilnya? Pairing : NejiTen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tomodachi

" Kita akan ketemu lagi di sini, janji ya " " Ya "

" Tenten ayo bangun !!! " kata maminya Tenten " Iya " jawabnya. " Ma, mama masih inget gak temenku yang namanya Neji ? " tanya Tenten " Masih, napa ? " jawabnya " Gak, cuman kangen aja. Ya udah aku berangat dulu ya " katanya sambil menyambar tas nya dan langsung berangkat

Konoha High School

" Anak – anak kita dapet murid baru, namanya Neji Hyuuga " kata Kakashi ' Neji Hyuuga, kok rasanya wajahnya familiar banget ' batin Tenten " Dia ini murid pindahan dari Amerika " tambah Kakashi " Perkenalkan namaku Neji Hyuuga. Mulai saat ini mohon bantuannya " katanya tanpa ekspresi " Kamu duduk di sebelahnya Tenten ya " kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk bangkunya.

Istirahat

" Eh, murid pindahannya cakep ya " kata Ino " Lu tu ya udah punya Sai tapi tetep aja selingkuh " kata Sakura " Eh, emangnya kalo cuma muji gak boleh " jawabnya " Gak itu sih, tapi bagi gue Sasuke tetepan yang paling keren " kata Sakura " Iya, iya gue ngerti kok " kata Ino. " Eh, Tenten tu anak temen lama lu ya ? habisnya namanya kayak nama temen lu " kata Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan " Itu gak mungkin…abisnya temen lama Tenten kan cewek sedangkan dia itu cowok " kata Sakura " Iya bener omongannya Sakura, tapi…" kata Tenten " Tapi apa ? " tanya Sakura dan Ino kompak " Rasanya gue kenal banget wajahnya " jawabnya

Pulang sekolah

Tenten yang sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya tanpa sadar ia pergi ke taman tempat ia dan teman lamanya pernah janjian. Tiba – tiba…

" Eh, kalo gak salah kamu kan Neji murid baru itu kan ? " kata Tenten yang kaget karena ketemu ma Neji di taman itu " Iya, kalo gak salah kamu Tenten kan yang duduk di sebelahku " jawabnya. " Iya, tapi mendingan ngomongnya biasa aja, nyantai aja kita kan temen sekalas " kata Tenten " Iya " jawabnya. Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi yang ada di taman kecil itu.

" Lu kok bisa tau taman ini, padahal lu kan baru pindah trus taman ini juga tempatnya terpencil ? " tanya Tenten memecah keheningan " Dulu gue pernah tinggal di sini " jawabnya " Oh gitu tapi kok gue gak tau padahal dari kecil gue tinggal di sini " kata Tenten " Yah, karena gue sulit banget bergaul tapi dulu gue pernah deket sama seorang cewek " kata Neji sambil melihat langit sore yang indah. " Oooo jadi gitu to, gimana kalo gue certain semua tentang gue tapi lu juga harus cerita tentang lu " kata Tenten. Mereka berduapun saling bercerita tentang diri mereka masing – masing, dan gak terasa waktu udah berjalan cepet banget.

" Wahhh, udah malem nih, gue pulang dulu ya " kata Tenten yang juga bangkit dari kursinya " Tunggu bentar gue anterin ya udah malem gak baik kalo cewek pulang sendirian " kata Neji menawarkan " Ya " jawab Tenten.

Di rumah Tenten

" Ya udah ya makasih udah mo nganterin " kata Tenten " Ya, gpp kok gue pulang dulu ya " kata Neji " Ya, hati – hati ya " kata Tenten sambil melambaikan tangan. ' Ternyata dia… ' batin Neji

Di rumah Neji

" Neji niisan, udah ketemu sama temen niisan ? " tanya Hinata " Udah, tapi dia lupa sama gue " jawabnya " Ya udah, berati Neji niisan harus berusaha ya " kata Hinata memberi semangat.

Paginya, di Konoha High School

" Hari ini sensei mau beri tugas tentang makhluk hidup, kelompoknya tiap bangku aja ya " kata Asuma sebagai guru Biologi " Di kumpulkan besok lusa, yang lupa bakalan dihukum " lanjutnya. enten, ntar lu ke rumah gue aja soalnya di rumah gue ada internetnya jadi gak usah ke warnet " kata Neji " Ya " jawabnya.

Di rumah Neji

" Ayo masuk " kata Neji ' Wah, besar banget ' batin Tenten. " Ini kamarku masuk aja trus pakek aja komputerku yang ada di sana, gue mo ngambilin snack dulu " kata Neji " Neji " kata Tenten yang gugup " Tenang aja gue gak bakal ngapain – ngapain lu deh, selain itu nyantai aja di rumah gak ada sapa – sapa " katanya sambil terseyum.

' Justru itu masalahnya, gue sih percaya kalo Neji gak bakal ngapain – ngapain gue. Tapi masak berduaan aja di kamar lagi ' batin Tenten.

Author : Woiii, sadar masih ada pembantunya bukan cuman lu ma Neji aja masih ada pembantunya ma gue yang selalu ada di mana – mana

Tenten : Lu ngerusak suasana aja. Udah pergi aja, tugas lu kan cuman ngetik doing, ntar malah fanficnya gak selesai - selesai

Author : Iye, gue ngerti dadah

Tenten : BTS

" Tenten, lu napa ? " tanya Neji yang menyadarkan Tenten dari lamunannya " Oh, gak pa pa kok " jawabnya " Ya udah, cari tugasnya yuk " kata Neji

2 jam kemudian

" Udah malem nih, gue anterin ya " kata Neji " Duh sebenernya gak perlu sih soalnya rumah kita kan deket. Tapi karena lu maksa ya udah deh " jawabnya. Setelah 10 menit berlalu mereka sampek di rumah Tenten " Bener nih, gak ngerepotin ? " tanya Tenten " Gak kok ya udah gue pulang ya. Oyasumi " katany dan gak lupa seyumnya yang menawan

Di kamar Tenten

' Sebenernya gue ngerasa aneh ma Neji rasanya gue kenal banget sama dia. Emang sih udah 1 bulan ini gue deket ma Neji sampek – sampek banyak yang ngira kalo gue ma Neji pacaran padahal gak. Tapi…seyumnya itu yang ngebuat gue jadi kayak gimana ya… rasanya bikin hati gue berbunga - bunga ' batin Tenten yang gak sadar kalo wajahnya memerah sendiri ' Apa jangan – jangan gue suka sama dia ya ' pikirnya lagi " AHHHHH, GAK MUNGKIN " kata Tenten dengan toanya " JANGAN BERISIK NI DAH MALEM TAU GAK " kata maminya Tenten yang gak kalah kerasnya

Di kamar Neji

' Setelah 10 taun gak ketemu Tenten jadi makin manis ya. Padahal dulu dia tomboy banget sampek – sampek gak ada cowok yang berani ma dia. Entah kenapa gue pengen deket ma dia terus ya, apa jangan – jangan…' " Neji niisan kenapa kok wajahnya memerah sendiri " kata Hanabi yang tiba – tiba nongol " Wuaaa, Hanabi sejak kapan lu di sini ? " tanya Neji yang kaget " Barusan " jawabnya " Trus kok gak ngetok pintu dulu " kata Neji " Udah, tapi niisannya aja yang gak denger " kata Hanabi " Trus ngapain kamu ke sini ? " tanya Neji lagi " Mo tanya peer " jawabnya " Ya udah mana ? " " Neji niisan lagi mikirin Tenten neesan ya ? " tanya Hanabi.

Mendengar perkataan Hanabi muka Neji langsung memerah. " JADI NEJI NIISAN…" belum selesai ngomong Hiashi udah buka pintu kamar Neji " Hanabi, Neji ada apa sih malem – malem gini ribut aja " Hiashi yang udah marah – marah " Gak ada apa – apa kok " jawab Neji " Kalo gak ada apa – apa kok Hanabi teriak – teriak " kata Hiashi " Gini loh otousama sebenernya Neji niisan suka sama seseorang " jawab Hanabi " Jadi, kamu suka sama cewek ya " kata Hiashi dengan wajah seramnya ' Glekkk, mati gue ' batin Neji

" Kok gak mau cerita sih " kata Hiashi dengan wajah secerah mentari " Sapa ceweknya ? " tanya Hiashi " Itu lo tousama yang tadi dateng ke sini " kata Hanabi menjelaskan " Bener apa yang diomongi Hanabi ? namanya sapa ? " tanya Hiashi yang semakin penasaran " Iya, namanya Tenten " jawab Neji tentu aja wajahnya memerah " Tenten, Tenten temen lama mu ya ? " tanya Hiashi lagi " I…iya " jawabnya

Paginya

" Bagus, bagus rupanya Neji sama Tenten udah ngumpulin tugas, sapa lagi yang mo ngumpulin tugas ? " tanya Asuma, gak ada yang jawab " Hahhh ternyata gak ada jangan lupa di kumpulin besok ya " tambahnya.

" Ciyeee, ada pasangan baru nih, NejiTen " kata Ino jahil mana suaranya keras banget " E…enggak kok " bantah Tenten " Kalo enggak kok wajah lu memerah kaya tomat " kata Sakura " Engg itu…." " Sakura, Ino. Tenten jangan berisik " kata Asuma

2 bulan kemudian

" Besok janjimu sama temen lamamu itu " kata Sakura " Tapi gimana kalo ternyata temenmu itu Neji " kata Ino dengan lugunya " Ya, ampyun Ino kan udah berapa kali Tenten bilang kalo temennya itu cewek sedangkan Neji itu cowok " kata Sakura " Tapi mungkin yang diomongke sama Ino bener soalnya entah kenapa gw ngerasa kalo gw udah kenal Neji dari dulu " kata Tenten " Ya udahh kita liat aja besok " kata Ino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jelek gak ya ????

1 hal lagi jangan lupa REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyyaa chap 2 Last Chapter nih

Makasih ya buat yang udah review. Daripada penasaran langsung aja

Desclaimer : Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Neji dan Tenten adalah teman masa kecil. Tenten yang selama ini menganggap Neji adalah cewek. Setelah 10 tahun berpisah mereka bertemu kembali, akankah Tenten sadar kalo cowok yang selama ini di dekatnya adalah teman masa kecilnya? Pairing : NejiTen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Pulang Sekolah

Akhirnya Tenten sampek juga di taman tempat mereka janjian dan ternyata yang di situ adalah…

" NEJI " teriak Tenten gak percaya " Aduh jangan teriak kayak gitu dong, kenapa sih dateng teriak – teriak kayak gitu ? " tanya Neji " Gak cuman kaget, lu ngapain ke sini ? " tanya Tenten " Gw ada janji sama temen gw di sini, orangnya udah dateng sih kalo kamu ? " tanya Neji " Sama, orangnya mana ? " tanya Tenten lagi " Padahal di sini kan cuman kita " tambah Tenten

Selang beberapa menit, Tenten pun sadar akan ucapan Neji " Maksudnya gw " kata Tenten " Yup " jawabnya " Tapi perasaan kita gak pernah janjian di sini " tambah Tenten " Pernah kok cuman lu lupa aja " jawab Neji " Kapan ? " tanya Tenten " 10 taun yang lalu " jawab Neji " Eh….". Lalu ingatan Tenten pun kembali ka masa lalu

FLASHBACK

" Wuaaaaa " terdengar suara anak yang sedang nangis Tenten yang kebetulan dengar langsung lari ke sebuah taman. " Woiii kalian jangan gangguin orang dong " teriak Tenten dari kejauhan, anak – anak yang tadi ngajahilin anak yang lagi nangis itu langsung lari ngedenger suaranya Tenten.

Tenten segera menghampiri anak itu, " Sudah jangan nangis ya, mereka gak bakalan gangguin kamu lagi ya, namamu sapa ? " tanya Tenten " Neji " jawab anak itu " Neji ya aku Tenten " kata Tenten

Besoknya

" Neji " kata Tenten, Neji yang lagi main ayunan segera berlari menghampiri Tenten tapi – Brukk – Neji jatuh soalnya lari gak hati – hati. " Wuaaaa " Neji suara tangisan Neji, Tenten yang kaget langsung menghampiri Neji " Napa ? " tanya Tenten " Kesandung " jawabnya " Udah gak pa pa gak luka kok jangan nangis ya " kata Tenten yah langsung nyium pipi Neji setelah di cium sama Tenten, Neji gak nangis lagi dan langsung terseyum " Nah kalo seyum gini kan manis " kata Tenten gak lupa pakek seyum yang manisss banget

3 minggu kemudian

" Tenten, besok aku harus pergi ke Amerika " kata Neji " Amerika, itu jauh ya ? " tanya Tenten " Iya " jawabnya dengan muka mo nangis " Ya udah jangan nangis gitu dong, buat janji yuk " kata Tenten " Eh janji " kata Neji " Ya" kata Tenten

" Kita janji kalo kamu udah pulang dari Amerika kita bakalan ketemu lagi di sini " kata Tenten " Ya " jawab Neji. " Neji, ato udah waktunya berangkat " kata maminya Neji " Iya, aku janji sama Tenten begitu aku pulang dari Amerika nanti aku gak bakalan cengeng lagi " kata Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten

END FLASHBACK

" Ten… Tenten " kata Neji " Eh, ya " jawab Tenten " Kok bengong ? " tanya Neji " Gak kok cuman gak percaya kalo Neji yang dulu cengeng jadi kayak gini " kata Tenten " Dulu kan gw udah janji kalo gw gak bakalan cengeng lagi " jawab Neji " Iya " jawab Tenten

" Ten…gw mo ngomong sesuatu " kata Neji " Apa, ngomong aja " jawab Tenten " Gini…sebenernya gw…" kata Neji " Gw apa ? " tanya Tenten penasaran " Gw…su…" " KYAAAAA" teriak seorang gadis. Neji dan Tenten langsung menghampiri asal suara itu, ternyata

" HINATA " teriak Neji " Kamu gak pa pa " tanya Neji kawatir " Ya, tapi belanjaanku di curi " kata Hinata sedih. Tapi Tenten ngeliat ada sekujur darah di kaki Hinata " Neji, kakinya " kata Tenten " Eh, kaki ? " kata Neji terkejut

" Hinata, luka parah kayak gini kamu bilang gak pa pa" kata Neji cemas " Ya udah gw anteri Hinata pulang dulu ya, kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan ? " tanya Neji " Ya " jawab Tenten

Di rumah Tenten

Tenten begitu pulang langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis di kamarnya " Kenapa sih gw kesel banget sama Neji? Entah kenapa gw gak suka kalo Neji deket ma cewek lain, apalagi tadi cewek yang namanya Hinata itu deket banget sama Neji. Waktu gw liat Hinata digendong sama Neji hati gw rasanya sakit banget " batin Tenten

Paginya, " Tenten, pagi " sapa Neji tapi Tenten gak jawab hal ini berlangsung selama seminggu. Neji yang bosen di cuekin sama Tenten lalu nyamperin Tenten

" Ten lu kok nyuekin gw sih, emangnya gw salah apa ? " tanya Neji " Gak salah apa – apa " jawab Tenten ketus " Kalo gak salah kok lu nyuekin gw sih ? " tanya Neji lagi " Terserah gw dong " kata Tenten sambil meninggalkan Neji. Karena kesal gak bisa deket ma Tenten akhirnya Neji

" TENTEN, GW SUKA SAMA LU " teriak Neji dengan toanya dan menjadi perhatian di sekitarnya, Tenten yang ngedenger malu banget trus ngampirin neji " Gak bisa, pokoknya gw gak bisa pacaran sama lu " jawab Tenten " Napa ? " tanya Neji " Pakek nanya lagi, kalo lu pacaran ma gw trus Hinata gimana ? " kata Tenten

Begitu denger omongannya Tenten, Neji langsung ketawa sekeras – kerasnya yang buat Tenten malu " Kok malah ketawa sih ? " tanya Tenten wajahnya merah banget " Hahahaha….habisnya jawaban lu lucu sih " kata Neji sambil nahan ketawanya.

" Apa maksudmu ? " tanya Tenten yang wajahnya makin memerah " Hinata itu sepupu gw dan dia udah punya pacar hahahahaha… " kata Neji sambil ngelanjutin ketawanya " Jadi jawabanmua ? " jawab Neji yang udah serius lagi

" Gak " jawab Tenten tegas " Napa ? " tanya Neji melas " Soalnya udah buat gw malu, tapi…" kata Tenten " Tapi, apa ? " tanya Neji " Gw mau kok jadi pacarmu " jawab Tenten. Begitu denger omongannya Tenten Neji langsung meluk Tenten dan orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan membrik selamat sama pasangan bari yaitu NejiTen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeeee selesai juga, endingnya aneh gak ya???? Sori singkat soalnya ONESHOT sih :3

Trus jangan lupa REVIEWS HARUSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
